PNF fanfic: just another love story
by Unlucky-charm
Summary: Isabella introduces the boys to an important person who will probably change the whole course of their summer... well at least Ferb's. Semi Phinbella! Please review :
1. Chapter 1

**PNF: Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1/ part 1**

_In the backyard of a yellow house in a small city called Danville, lay a platypus in the comfort of its owner's lap._

"**So Ferb," said Phineas "what should we do today?"**

**The young English boy's answer was, as usual, a simple shrug.**

**The red headed boy named Phineas had a vast sea of imagination with its tall and strong waves. But for an unknown reason, on that particular day, that sea of his was tranquil.**

**Phineas blinked once, and then twice. It was the first time this had happened to him. He turned to Ferb and said,**

"**Ferb, I have no I idea of what we should do today."**

**Ferb was staring bluntly at the garden gate, which suddenly started to open with a low creek.**

**In came a very familiar smiling face, followed by a very familiar voice, asking a very expected question. **

"**Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" said Isabella, just like every other summer day. But before Phineas could answer, a very unfamiliar face appeared next to Isabella and spoke in a quite unfamiliar voice.**

"**Isabella, why were you walking so fast? I could hardly..." the girl stopped midsentence, glanced at the stepbrothers and then took a step back.**

"**T.D." said Isabella, "I would like you to meet Phineas and Ferb"**

**The brunette, from now on known as T.D., smiled slightly and blushed. **

"**Well hey T.D., nice to meet you." Said Phineas as Ferb silently waved. T.D. just kept on smiling and fiddling with her hair.**

"**All right," started Isabella, "now here's the thing. I have a Fireside girls meeting, so could you guys keep T.D. company while I'm gone?" she asked, checking her watch. **

**Phineas opened his mouth to object, but Isabella was already closing the garden gate behind her as she yelled thank you.**

**Phineas went over what had just happened in his mind. What was he suppose to do with this girl? She was obviously shy and it wasn't as if she talked any more than Ferb. But he knew he couldn't just leave her standing there fixing her French braids she had messed up earlier. **

"**So... um T.D.? What does that stand for?" he asked, trying to start a conversation and hopefully understand more about this stranger who he had to, somehow, entertain.**

"**Well," she mumbled "it stands for Teresa Dona. My mother thought it would be nice if she named me after my grandmothers. Teresa is my grandmother's name from my mother's side and Dona is my grandmother's name from my dad's side. To be honest with you, I hate both names. I rather people call me T.D. It has a nice ring to it."**

**She pronounced those words in the lowest and monotone voice ever heard, also, managing to blush during the whole explanation. **

"**Um... ok then." Said Phineas, "So, how do you know Isabella?"**

"**Well," she started to mumble again, "believe it or not, she's my half sister."**

**The two brothers gave each other a surprised glance. Isabella had a half sister? Since when? **

"**You see, Izzy's mom is my birth mom. But Isabella and I have different fathers. Unfortunately, mine died 3 years ago and my adoptive mother can't raise me properly with all the financial problems... so, here I am." She explained so fast that it took the brothers some time to take it all in. **

**Well she might shy and she might blush constantly, but she is not quiet, despite the fact that her words are nothing but a soft mumble. **

**Phineas had absolutely nothing to say and drifted off for a moment. He wanted Isabella to return or Ferb to say something for once. Just then he was brought back to reality by the noise of a small and barely audible giggle. T.D. had her hand over her mouth and was looking at Phineas apologetically.**

"**I'm sorry, I babble a lot. I just start talking and I don't stop until I realise I've been talking uncontrollably, saying useless and unimportant things. Plus, it takes me a while to realise. So I just keep on talking faster and- oh, I'm sorry! IM doing it now! Sorry!"**

**Ferb chuckled and looked at Phineas who smiled at T.D.**

"**Don't worry about it." Said Phineas, "Here, I'll go make us some lemonade or something. You can get to know Ferb a little. I'll be very impressed if you get a few words out of him." He smiled and slid shut the screen door behind him. **

**T.D. looked at Ferb. She stared at him for a while, examining every detail of his face and body. Trying to figure out what amazing or horrible, beautiful or ugly, and interesting or boring things that hid underneath. **

"**So, you're Ferb." Ferb nodded. "Isabella has mentioned you a fair amount of times. Of course she had gone on and on about your brother, but I know a thing or two about you." **

**T.D looked at Ferb, waiting for a response.**

**Nothing. She tried something else.**

"**I know that your last name is Fletcher. Your dad's name is Lawrence. You're British. And most importantly, that you don't say much." T.D. continued to stare at Ferb and then squinted. **

**He wasn't saying anything. How can he be able to remain quiet for so long. He wasn't even shy... It was like a challenge: making Feb talk. She **_**will **_**be able to. **

"**YOU LOOK LIKE A PALM TREE!" she announced loudly.**

**Ferb's eyes popped open. Did he hear her correctly? Did she just compare him to a tree? Well, he would not stand for it. **

"**Well I'm just thankful that I look nothing like you." He said calmly.**

**For a few seconds the girl stared back at him with an expressionless face. Should he say anything? Should he apologize? Did he insult her? Did he...**

**His train of thought was interrupted, when, out of nowhere, the French-braided girl commenced an uncontrollable giggle. She was covering her mouth to muffle her joyous cries of laughter, but that gesture was noticeably failing. **

**I made him talk! She thought to herself.**

**Ferb took the time to take in her image. How her French-braids were roughly done, the defined curve of her nose, her big brown eyes, full lips framing her crooked teeth that somehow formed a perfect smile. **

**When she finally calmed down, Ferb shot her a questioning look; his famous 'one eyebrow up, the other down' look.**

**T.D. blushed vividly and then mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like "That's a cute accent". **


	2. Chapter 2

**PNF: Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1/ part 2**

**Just like every other summer day, Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree in their backyard drinking some lemonade. Only today, they were joined by a young, shy girl, also known as T.D.**

**All 3 of them were quietly enjoying a calm, hot summer day. The only noise was the low hum coming from the nearby park, where some volunteers were setting up the decorations for the upcoming dance the next day.**

**T.D. thought about the last dance she had gone to. To be honest, she really didn't want to think of that terrible day. She was now living in Danville, living a new life and doing everything possible to forget the past that was stored away in one of the lost drawers of her mind.**

**She let go of that stay thought as Phineas started to speak.**

"**Ferb, I know what were going to do today!"**

**Now, this should be exciting, thought T.D. Her dear sister had mentioned this line in so many of her letters and even she herself knew that the outcome would be spectacular.**

"**We're going to ask T.D. what **_**she **_**wants to do today!"**

**Well, she didn't see that coming**

"**Um ok, but I really think we should wait for Izzy... you know, so she won't miss anything." T.D was babbling nervously again. **

**Phineas grinned.**

"**Oh, it's ok! I mean what if she doesn't show up? We would have wasted a whole day!" said Phineas. **

**By now, Ferb was already standing behind Phineas, looking at some blueprints. Where the hell did he get those from? , thought T.D.**

"**Wait!" she said, "Isabella will **_**surely**_** be here! I mean, she'll do anything for some time with you, Phineas." **

**She winked at him as if it were an inside joke. **

"**What's that suppose to mean?" he asked with a confused look on his face.**

**T.D. was as lost as Phineas. She looked behind him and saw Ferb running his index finger across his neck, signalling her to stop talking. But, she didn't seem to get it though.**

"**Wait," she said with a hint of frustration in her voice, "he doesn't know?" She seemed shocked. **

**Ferb shook his head. Negative.**

"**Ferb? What do I not know?" Phineas asked, now looking more scared than confused. **

**Ferb sighed but T.D. still remained in her state of shock.**

"**How does he NOT know?" she exclaimed. **

**Now, Ferb chuckled and looked at Phineas.**

"**You might want to sit down, my dear naive brother." He said with a smirk. Ferb had waited for this moment since the day he met Isabella. Phineas will finally understand, he thought.**

"**Okay! What's going on?" Phineas was losing his patience. He just met this girl this morning! And now, apparently, she held his life's secret that everyone was in on. Everyone, except him.**

"**Phineas? Are you blind? Izzy is in love with you!" she said.**

***Snap***

**That's the only noise Phineas heard and it came from inside his head. **

"**Brother?" Ferb said.**

**Phineas was just staring blankly into the distance. As if he was watching something spectacular, as if he was watching a sunset for the first time and he needed time to take in the beautiful scenery. But there was nothing there, just a regular neighbourhood. **

"**Is he all right?" **

"**He'll be fine," said Ferb, "just in shock."**

**He led her inside and sat her on the couch.**

"**Did I break him?" she asked, looking worried.**

"**Don't worry, he'll be fine." he said, "But more importantly...Why am I a palm tree?" he continued with a taunting smile.**

"**Oh, well..." she blushed in a bright red color as she felt the heat rise up on her face.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Your hair... is green and..."**

"**I'm listening."**

"**To be honest, I only wanted to make you talk"**

"**Okay...may I ask why?"**

"**I rather you don't."**

"**C'mon please?"**

"**Well you were quiet, and I mean I wish I could be like that."**

"**Again, why?" he said.**

"**Well, I talk too much and you don't. You don't even blush! And plus, I just wanted to know what you sound like."**

**Ferb stared at her blankly for exactly two seconds after her words; then smiled warmly. **

"**Now you tell me something," started T.D., "why didn't Phineas know about Izzy's feelings?"**

"**Actually, Isabella did make it quite noticeable." Ferb said.**

**T.D. opened her mouth to say something but Ferb continued.**

"**But of course, my brother remained oblivious of it all."**

"**Wow." She said and Ferb nodded.**

**There was nothing but silence for a while but it was broken by a small sound coming from behind the glass sliding door that leads into the yard. The curtains were drawn shut, so the only thing visible was the triangular silhouette of a young boy.**

**As Ferb opened the door, the small sound became a loud, passionate shout.**

"**I love her back!" was yelling Phineas, then realising that the door was open and added "oops."**

**All 3 of them stared at each other.**

"**I have to tell her." Phineas said, as Ferb nodded in agreement. **

"**No!" T.D. cut in quickly, "Here's what we'll do." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

**PNF part 3**

**"I can't do that. I'm sorry. I just can't."**

**Phineas Flynn was sitting on his living room sofa. He looked across the room where Ferb and T.D. were sitting on the love seat.**

**"You have to!" exclaimed T.D. "It's just _too_ perfect!"**

**"Can't Ferb like... do it for me?" Phineas said hesitantly.**

**"You're such a pansy..." said Ferb.**

**"Okay, I don't know what pansy means...But! You'll look like a total wimp if you do that" she said. **

**Ferb rolled his eyes.**

**"I can't do it face to face. I'm telling you: I can't!"**

**Phineas was now panicking and talking in a nervous high pitched tone.**

**"You won't have to" said T.D. with a very devious smile.**

**She took out her phone and dialed a number so fast that her fingers were a blur. It rang once and then was answered on the 2nd ring.**

**"Hello?" said a very well known dignified yet girlish voice.**

**"Gretchen! Honey! Baby! Sweetie! I need a favor!"**

**Ferb and Phineas glanced at each other, both eyebrows raised.**

**"Listen, in 2 minutes, Phineas is going to call Izzy and ask her to the dance. So, I need you to..."**

**Loud yelling was heard from the receiver.**

**"No, Gretchen! Stop it! Listen! You can't tell her anything ok? Just give her a super amazing makeover. Thanks! Bye!"**

**She hung up and put the phone back into her pocket.**

**"You know Gretchen?" asked Phineas.**

**"Yes, we've...talked"**

**She looked up and met their curious gazes.**

**"What?" she asked loudly.**

**"Not so shy anymore, T.D.?"**

**She blushed and added in a low mumble.**

**"Anything for my little sister."**

**The two brothers smiled sweetly, admiring T.D.**

**Isabella must mean a lot to her, thought Phineas. He knew that he should listen to any advice given to him.**

**Ferb, however, felt a little guilty. This young girl had completely changed herself in the last few minutes. She had ceased to be shy and quiet, for the happiness of her sister. Should he have been more loving toward Phineas? Should he have acted the second he knew about Isabella's feelings? These were questions to which he will never have an answer to. It was too late.**

**"All right Phineas, first things first, call her." T.D. handed him the phone. **

**"What should I say?"He asked. He was slowly starting to freak out.**

**"Just ask her. It's not rocket science! You even probably understand rocket science!"**

**Through his panicked expression, Phineas laughed. Not because what she said was funny, but because it was true.**

**He picked up the phone and dialed, taking his time. It barely rang once and Isabella's voice was heard on speaker.**

**"Hey Phineas!" she said, way too cheerfully.**

**"Hey Isabella," he started "I need to ask you something." his voice was becoming a little high pitched.**

**There was a pause so T.D. was waving her hand forward, prompting him to go on.**

**"Well, Ferb and I were going to the dance and- OW!" T.D. hit him over the head with a pillow and was giving him a dirty look.**

**"Oh, um actually, Ferb isn't really feeling very well...So I guess it's just... um... you and me?"**

**The sound that emanated from the receiver was the loudest, giddiest and most high squeal in the history of shouts.**

**"Yes, yes I will go with you." she said and hung up.**

**Phineas sighed in relief.**

**"Well, thank goodness _that's _over." he said. **

**Ferb nodded and gave him thumbs up.**

**T.D. on the other hand chuckled. She was sitting on the loveseat and staring at the ground.**

**"What?" asked Phineas.**

**T.D. looked up and her cheeks took a bright pink color.**

**"You need to dress a little nicer." she said in a low voice, which was practically a whisper.**

**"Oh, so the shy T.D. is back?" Phineas asked with a taunting grin.**

**T.D. nodded.  
"Well, that was fast." he added as T.D. took a darker shade of pink smiled sweetly.**

**They all went up to Phineas' room to find some clothes.**

**"I've never noticed how orange everything is." said Phineas.**

**"Why would you have over a dozen of the same T-shirt and pants? I mean it's not like there's a law where you can only wear those specific colors or anything. Is it that hard to wear some green or some... red or something?"**

**T.D. was quietly babbling in the depths of the boys' closet.**

**As Ferb and T.D. were searching for outfits, Phineas stared out the window.**

**All those years, Isabella had been sending him all these messages. How could he have not seen the signs? And now, here he was, getting ready for a dance. It was all just so crazy.**

**Suddenly, everything went dark, as if someone had turned off the lights. At first, Phineas jumped up in surprise but then realized that T.D. had thrown clothing over his head. He took them off and looked at them.**

**He found himself in front of an orange button down shirt and stone washed dark blue jeans. He had never seen those two pieces of clothing in his life... weird that they somehow came out of his closet.**

**Phineas went to the bathroom and changed into them. He looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't done that for a while... just looking at himself. He had changed into those clothes and was now... well _looked_ older.**

**As he came out, he received thumbs up from both Ferb and T.D. That's all he needed, so he changed back. He came back out a second time and wished he hadn't.**

**"I'm so sorry Phineas...but it's necessary."**

**T.D. was standing there, in his own room, with a sad smile on her face. In her hands was a pair of scissors and of, course, hair gel.**

**"No..." he whispered, but it was too late.**

**His own brother tackled him and held him down. The half sister came up behind him on the floor and ran a comb through his red-orange hair. He closed his eyes tight and hoped for the best as he heard the scissors snip and felt the cool hair gel on his scalp. But before he knew it, she was done.**

**He got up and looked himself in the mirror. Ferb stood behind him, his face expressionless as usual.**

**His hair was gelled down flat except for the front which was somewhat spiky.**

**"It's called 'The duck's ass' by the way." she said, as if by knowing the name, the whole hairstyle changed.**

**They all stared at him in mirror in silence for a while, until T.D. softly said:**

**"The sun is setting...I need to get home or else Izzy's mom won't be too happy." she was about to step out, when suddenly, the unbelievable happened:**

**"I'll walk you." said Ferb. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1**

**PNF part 4**

**T.D. was about to simply cross the street to Isabella's house, when Ferb, out of nowhere, grabbed her wrist and directed her towards the sidewalk. **

"**What are you doing? Izzy lives right over there." She mumbled pointing at Isabella's house. **

**Ferb didn't let go of her wrist but he did stop walking. He just stared at her, not knowing what to say. Though her voice was low and barely audible, it was beautiful. It was like an angel talking, Ferb thought. No, he told himself again, her voice was way too assertive to be the one of an angel's. Plus, comparing to an angel is way too cliché.**

"**Ferb?" she said, braking his train of thought. **

"**Let's walk a little." He whispered.**

"**All right... I guess..." she said, confused.**

**So they started to walk down the sidewalk. Why did he ask her that? Ferb thought. I mean, he had nothing to say, it was just this impulse that pushed him to ask. A small flame burning inside him, not strong enough to burn him but enough for him to make a move.**

"**So... Ferb, tell me something." She said, once again blushing. "Why are you so quiet around everyone, when you seem to talk a fair amount around me?" she continued.**

"**Well..." he started, but he stopped.**

**Why? Ferb thought to himself. **_**Why **_**was he that way?**

"**I...don't know. Why do you babble?" he said.**

"**I don't know." She said.**

**There was an awkward silence, a silence that stretched on for too long.**

"**Here, I'll take you home." Said Ferb, a little glumly. **

"**Oh, you don't need to do that hon. It's really... it's fine. You don't need to do that. You can head home. It's really okay. No worries. I mean I don't want you to be late because of me and...-"T.D. would have continued if Ferb's index finger hadn't slowly settled itself in the middle of her lips. She hushed up.**

**When will her soft babble end? Thought Ferb. I mean, she was too cute! Wait, did he just think that? No, of course not, how could he think that was cute? There's no way. Wait, is he touching her mouth? Uh-oh. He should really stop, but they are soft though, Ferb kept on thinking. Oh God, now he was babbling in his mind.**

**He slowly removed his finger from her lips; he wiped off the lip gloss on his purple jeans and said.**

"**I'm walking you home." **

**They walked home quietly. When they got to the Garcia-Shapiro household Ferb did not go up the steps. Instead, he waited on the sidewalk and watched T.D. skip up the steps. She took out a key, opened the door, turned around and yelled:**

"**Thanks Kyle!" And she was gone.**

**Ferb decided not to ask questions about that. He turned around and headed home without looking back.**

"**I'm home!" yelled T.D. as she entered the house.**

**Suddenly, she heard a loud thumping noise that was getting louder and louder as she saw Isabella appear, running down the stairs with the biggest smile on her face.**

"**T.D., guess what!" she yelled in her face. **

"**I know! I heard! I was there!" she yelled back in a loud giddy voice.**

**They both yelled one last time and they jumped in each other's arms. Just like those obnoxious cheerleaders' reactions when their team won. **

"**In fact," T.D. said with an evil smile "you owe me."**

"**How come?" Isabella asked, looking concerned.**

"**Well," she started "I sort of spilled. Don't get mad! Please! I mean everything turned out well, right? So it's all good! Anyway, is that boy blind? How did he **_**not **_**know! So, after I spilled, I told him to ask you and all. Gretchen is going to give you a makeover tomorrow! Also, I gave your man one! He looks super nice, well I think so, and-"**

"**T.D.!" Isabella cut her off, "you're babbling again!" **

"**Sorry."**

"**It's okay. Oh, is it because of the makeover that you were late and all?"**

"**No, that's because Kyle took me out for a walk for some reason. He doesn't talk much, but he's..."**

"**Who?" Isabella cut her off again.**

"**Ferb, he took me for a walk."**

"**T.D., you said Kyle again." Isabella sighed, rolling her eyes.**

**T.D.'s eyes froze. **

"**Kyle...I called him Kyle..." T.D.'s eyes were filled with pain.**

**She'd done it again.**

"**T.D., where are you going?" Isabella shouted to her sister.**

**T.D. was sprinting across the street toward the Flynn-Fletcher house. She was sort of hysterical and had not noticed the tears flowing from her now bloodshot eyes, which worried Isabella. **

**The French-braided girl's hair was a mess. She had just had a meltdown in front of her half sister, and she wasn't wearing any shoes. Like she cared...**

**She was incredibly angry with herself. It wasn't the first time she had called someone "Kyle", but it will be the last.**

**She marched her way up the front porch, nothing could stop her. She wiped off the tears that she had **_**just**_** noticed and knocked on the door. Lucky for her, it was the right person who answered, but before he could say anything...**

"**FERB!" she said loudly.**

"**Excuse me...?" he said, noticing the tear tracks on her bright red cheeks. **

"**Your name..." she mumbled, feeling the red color of shame creep up her face, "its Ferb." **

"**Yes, yes it is." He said, very confused and worried.**

"**I knew that...by the way." **

**She was breathing hard now, her eyes filling up with water.**

"**T.D...?" Ferb started but he couldn't finish.**

**T.D. ran back across the street with a quick wave goodbye. **

**As she walked across, she started to think of an explanation to give Izzy. She stopped in the middle of the street and looked back. He was no longer there, he was gone... Just like Kyle...gone. Only this time, she was the one who left.**

"**T.D.! It's okay! Really, it's fine!"**

**The two sisters were sitting at the kitchen table. T.D. was just stuffing her face with ice cream while Isabella was comforting her.**

"**Izzy, how could you say that? I called him Kyle!" **

**Izzy sat silently then looked outside the window. The sun had just set so there was a slim orange line on the horizon.**

"**I hate Kyle." Was all Isabella said.**

"**Look, I don't like him either, but at least he was honest about it" T.D. said, trying to sound firm.**

"**He wasn't honest, he was an idiot. So don't say things like that" said Isabella as she got up, stood behind her sister and stroked her hair and shoulders.**

"**Just don't..." she whispered into her sister's ear as she swallowed another spoonful. **

**"Who was that?" Phineas asked Ferb.**

"**T.D." Ferb answered hesitantly but coolly as usual. **

**He couldn't help remember her face. She was crying. Was it something he did? Or was it something Kyle did... Did Kyle even exist? Whatever, either way she was crying, so it must've been something. Her red face appeared in his mind, with her bloodshot eyes filled with burning tears, ready to slowly make their way down her cheek. Ferb found it hard to admit that she looked adorable, despite her state. **

"**What did she want?" his brother asked, as he walked down the stairs to join him.**

"**Oh, he was just checking on your hair. I told her it was fine." Ferb lied.**

**Phineas laughed.**

"**Brother..." said Ferb, getting ready to ask a question. "When IS the dance exactly?"**

"**Tomorrow night." He answered, stretching out on the couch. "So... we have some time for you to show me a few pointers."**

"**Pointers?" Ferb asked, even though he knew exactly what his brother was talking about.**

"**You know...tips? You being the lady's man and all, I need you to teach me."**

**Ferb smiled to himself when Phineas called him a "lady's man".**

"**Or..." Ferb said," We could ask T.D. tomorrow; I think she can give you specifics." He really didn't want to tell his brother his secret lines and moves. He rathered avoid the awkwardness. **

"**We could ask Candace..." Phineas said as he started up the stairs, heading for the sister's room.**

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ferb said and grimaced. "She and Jeremy are doing some nasty stuff..." he said.**

"**Good call bro." Phineas said, and went up to their room. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 1**

**PNF part 5**

"**Hey where's Isabella?" Phineas asked.**

**It was a breezy summer day and Phineas, Ferb and T.D. were sitting by the tree.**

"**She doesn't want you to see her before the dance, apparently it's bad luck." She said, hesitation in her voice, not knowing if she should had revealed that to Phineas of all people.**

"**Isn't that superstition for weddings?" asked Phineas.**

**T.D. slowly turned her head toward the red head and smiled sarcastically.**

"**Well, congrats... brother in law." She said and patted his back with a huge grin on her face.**

**Phineas looked at her with scared saucer sized eyes.**

"**You're screwed, brother." Said Ferb jokingly.**

**The two others stared at him for a second, because hearing Ferb tell a joke was a rare occasion. Then, they all burst into laughter.**

**When they calmed down, Phineas added:**

"**Nah, I don't think Izzy's **_**that**_** crazy." He said as his brother nodded in agreement.**

"**Ya...sure!" T.D. exclaimed and burst into laughter. She was soon joined by the other two brothers. **

"**So... T.D., I need a favor if you don't mind." Phineas said, blushing just slightly because this was awkward for him.**

"**Depends..." she said, looking suspicious.**

"**I need tips... on Isabella." He said, his face slowly turning a bright red.**

**T.D. grinned, full teeth. She chuckled and started.**

"**Well, Isabella seems to love you the way you are. So this might sound cliché but, just be yourself, hon." She paused as a soft breeze flew by, making its way through her hair, that was put up in two pigtails today. **

**Ferb looked at her for a while. She looked better with the messed up French-braids, he thought. He didn't even bother lying to himself; it bothered him that she called Phineas "hon". When she called him that at first, he had thought it would be some sort of nickname for him... well apparently not.**

"**Of course," she continued, "You're going to have to be more romantic." She practically whispered the last word.**

"**And...How do I do that?" he asked.**

"**Well, you're going to have to tell her how you feel." She answered.**

"**I thought we already went through that." He said.**

**Phineas has always been good with words, but he wasn't very confident when it came to "expressing himself".**

"**You asked her out. So when you're actually **_**on **_**the date, you will have to tell her."**

**Phineas sighed. Goddamnit, he thought.**

"**Okay, so what do I say exactly?" he asked. He was now biting his nails. This dance thing is **_**way**_** too complicated.**

"**If you truly love her, the words will flow when the time comes." T.D. said in a dreamy voice leaning her head back, closing her eyes as she sighed.**

"**A little corny, don't you think T.D.?" Ferb said.**

"**Be quiet." She said jokingly, giving him a push.**

**Well, that's the first time anyone has told him to be quiet, thought Ferb. On the other hand, it was also the first time he had met a girl like T.D. **

"**All right," said Phineas, "but when do I tell her?"**

"**You have a few good options." She started, "You can tell her on the walk to the dance, you can tell her when you're slow dancing, you can tell her on the walk back or on her front porch."**

"**Jeez..." mumbled Phineas. He didn't think of doing these things in the first place and now he was sort of being forced to.**

"**The second one." Said Ferb, making the decision for his brother.**

"**Nice choice." Said T.D. "That way you can tell her during the slow dance and then you can kiss her on her front porch."**

**T.D.'s tone was as if she was ordering a cheeseburger or stating a fact about platypuses.**

"**Oh, well I guess I'll go with that one" sad Phineas.**

**Obviously, **_**some**_** things hadn't registered in his brain yet, thought the green headed boy.**

"**Wait for it..." said Ferb.**

"**Wait for what?" said Phineas, "What are you- wait kiss?"**

"**There it is!" T.D. exclaimed. **

"**I can't kiss her." Stated Phineas.**

"**Fine, don't" said T.D. calmly.**

"**No, T.D. look- oh, it's fine?" Phineas was surprised about T.D.'s reaction and answer, but he didn't mind.**

**Silence.**

"**There's an hour left." Ferb said."You might want to get going."**

**He stared at his watch and looked up at T.D.**

**Where the hell did he get that watch from? Thought T.D. He didn't have it on earlier. Did he?**

**Phineas bolted inside and came back fully dressed. In his hands were a comb and a bottle of hair gel.**

"**T.D.? Would you like to do the honors?" Phineas asked, handing her the equipment.**

"**I'd love to." She said with a sweet smile. **

**T.D. tackled his hair and aimed for perfection. She was doing this for Isabella, he had to be perfect. **

**Before she knew it, she was done and sent him off.**

"**Well off he goes!" she said to Ferb, she seemed worried. **

"**He'll be fine... maybe." Ferb said. **

**Phineas made his way across the street to Isabella's house. He was repeating his lines in his head, just like an actor learning his script for a movie.**

**He walked up the steps and knocked on the door.**

**Okay, he thought to himself, he had to remember what T.D. had said. Be yourself. Be yourself. She loves him for him, so to keep her in love, he had to **_**be**_** him. **

"**Phineas..." a voice said, appearing from the backyard.**

**And there she was, Isabella stood there, her hands behind her back. She was staring at Phineas in awe. As if he had transformed into something totally different, it was as if she barely recognized him. Had he underestimated T.D.'s abilities, he thought.**

**Isabella looked at Phineas. He was different, and then again so was she. She was wearing a single shoulder strap pink dress, her hair was clipped back and of course, make up. She knew she was wearing a surprised expression, but she didn't care as she watched Phineas' take the same expression. **

"**You look very nice." He told her**

"**Thanks..." she said.**

**Phineas walked up to her, took her arm into his and guided their way to the park. **

**From afar, they could see the flashing lights, the hanging Chinese lanterns, the people dancing and the white chairs and tables. As they got closer, they noticed more details, such as the live back playing in a hidden corner, the heart shaped hanging ornaments and of course the nearby forest, with its dark trees and dark corners... for very dark deeds. **


	6. Chapter 6

**PNF Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1, part 6**

**T.D. was walking down the sidewalk. She had decided that she would go for some frozen yogourt at Slushy Burger.**

**As she strolled, she thought about her sister. Was she okay? Was Phineas sticking to the plan? Did he mess up? _Will_ he mess up?**

**T.D. was about to interogate herself more when suddenly, she noticed a shadow following her. What was it? How was it moving? She turned a corner and the shadow still followed. Finally, she thought, those self defense classes will come in useful. **

**She slowly reached into her purse, took out the mace, checked to see if the unknown shadow was still there, turned around in a quick swift motion and with a loud cry, sprayed the owner of the strange shadow. **

**"What are you doing?", a familiar voice with a heavy british accent asked. **

**"Ferb?", she yelled.**

**"Could you please stop spraying my nose. I belive the whole principal of mace is spraying it in someone's eyes. Unless you were trying to defend yourself by clogging my sinuses."**

**"Why were you following me!" she was still shook up.**

**"I wasn't. I went to the bathroom and when I came back out, you were halfway across the street, so I figured we were going some place.", he said, keeping his cool as ususal.**

**"I thought you ditched me!" she said loudly.**

**"No, I didn't. Did you expect me to take you to the bathroom with me? If your _that_ interested, I'll give you a call next time I go." he said with a mocking smile slowly appearing on his face.**

**T.D. decided to ignore that comment. Stupid british perv, she thought.**

**"Listen, Im going to get some frozen yogourt at Slushy Burger, so you-"**

**"Sounds good, let's go.", he cut her off.**

**"I'm not paying for you!", T.D. yelled as Ferb sprinted past her.**

**"We'll see." he called back.**

**"Phineas, I love your hair!" said Isabella way too cheerfully.**

**"Thanks, it's your sister's handy work, by the way." he said.**

**Thanks T.D., he thought to himself.**

**The couple-to-be was sitting at a table for two.**

**"So..." Phineas started a sentence even though he didn't know what to say next. "What's up?"**

**_Fail._ he thought.**

**"I wanna dance." Isabella stated as she looked at the empty dancefloor.**

**"Let's just wait for a good song... One that does _not_ sound liek elevator music." he said.**

**Isabella laughed and Phineas smiled. Damn, she was gorgeous. He really didn't think the song playing was that bad... he was just waiting for the perfect one. The perfect song for that perfect moment.**

**"You know chocolat causes acne." said Ferb pointing at T.D.'s chocolat yogourt with his strawberry ice cream covered spoon.**

**The two of them were sitting at a table alone, in the corner of the shop.**

**"I don't care. Did you know strawberry flavored treats cause homosexuality?" she said coldly.**

**Ferb looked down at his ice cream and smiled. She wasn't happy, he noticed. But she didn't seem angry either. He wanted to know the source of her uncomfort. He was curious.**

**"Ferb...!" she said a little too loud. "Why is your nose red!"**

**"It's the mace you sprayed on your so called stalker. It's been burning for the past half hour." he said.**

**"Oh God, sorry hon! Why didn't you say anything!" she panicked, biting her thumb. "Here, wait a sec."**

**Ferb watched her walk to the counter, she was so unelegant. She almost tripped over herself and practically tipped over a stack of cups on display. She spoke with the worker who glanced toward him a few times, then nodded and reached under the counter. The worker handed T.D. something in a bag. She walked over to him and tossed him the bag.**

**"What's this? Ice in a bag?" he said, examinig the package.**

**"Yes, but not just in any bag." she said, supressing a giggle.**

**"What?... Oh." Ferb gave her a joking dirty look.**

**The bag was decorated with palm trees and a tiki patern. T.D. was laughing out loud at his reaction and Ferb watched her.**

**"This your idea?" he asked.**

**"Nope, pure coincedence." she said still laughing.**

**"Damn you Tereasa Dona." he said with a smile.**

**Phineas couldn't stall her any longer. It was the 3rd time she asked him to dance and it's the 3rd time he had told her to wait. **

**Luckily for him, the Bryan Adams song "Heaven" came up. Without saying anything he got up, grabbed Isabella by the arm and dragged her towards the dancefloor, where other couples were already dancing.**

**A few feet away, Phineas saw his sister Candace dancing with her boyfriend Jeremy. Since Jeremy had asked her to be his girlfriend, Candace had gotten over her constant need to bust.**

**At first, Phineas and Isabella stood and stared at each other. Then, Phineas stepped closer to her and held her by the waist. Isabella smiled and put ehr arms around his neck as they swayed to the music.**

**"Phineas, this is wonderful." she said.**

**"Isabella. I've been naive and very stupid. But luckily for me, you sister can't shut her mouth." he said.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Izzy... I love you." he said. "More than a friend." he added, staring at the ground, even though T.D. told him a million times not to. He finally had the courage to look up at her. **

**She was staring, expressionless. She took a step back.**

**And ran.**

**"So what should we do now?" asked Ferb.**

**T.D. and him were standing in front of the shop. **

**"Wanna watch a movie?" she proposed.**

**"Your place or mine?" he asked, grinning and waggling his eyebrows.**

**"Shut up." T.D. said playfully, rolling her eyes.**

**They were walking down the street togetehr silently.**

**"So...your house?" asked Ferb, sounding very hopefull.**

**"Yes...I suppose so." she said. "Why? What's wrong?"**

**"This is like a date." he said with a giant grin.**

**God, she loved that grin, however, she did not agree.**

**"What! It is _not _date." she said, her voice uneven.**

**"I know it's not." Ferb said with a low chuckle. "But it sure looks like one." he added.**

**Ugh, wasn't this guy suppose to be quiet? she thought.**

**"You know, maybe we should-".**

**She was cut off by the sound of her mobile ringing. She took it out of ehr pocket and checked the caller I.D. before answering it.**

**"It's Phineas." she told Ferb.**

**"Hello?" she said as she turned the phone on speaker.**

**"T.D.! It's Phineas. I have a problem." **

**". What's up." she asked, a little worried now.**

**"I lost Izzy. Well actually she ran off." **

**"WHAT?" T.D. was about to throw a fit. **

**Ferb slowly made himself behind ehr and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.**

**"I told her how I felt and she just ran away." he said.**

**"Oh..." T.D. said calming down and shrugging Ferb off. "I see. Phineas? I think she's in shock. Just like you were when you found out."**

**"Oh, damn. Well she ran into the forest. Meet me at the entrance, the fee is 10$."**

**"We have no money!" she said, but he had already hung up.**

**"Damnit." said T.D. **

**Ferb went back to rubbing her shoulders and this time she didn't do anything, because to be honest, she really needed it at that moment.**

**"Oh!" she yelled all of a sudden. She had an idea, it wasnt that good, but it was something.**

**"Ferb I know what we're gonna do...tonight!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**PNF Fanficiton**

**Chapter 1, part 7**

"**I cannot believe that we are sneaking into a stupid dance! And from the other side of the forest! It's going to take forever!" Ferb was complaining. He had been complaining for the last 15 minutes.**

**T.D.'s plan had a few minor flaws, but it still was a good plan.**

"**Look, I don't like this either, it's very creepy in here. But it's the only way." T.D. explained.**

**Her plan was to sneak in from inside the forest. For that, they had to walk all the way to the other side and make their way through, just to pop in unnoticed.**

"**My feet hurt." Ferb complained in his thick British accent.**

"**You are such a baby!" she said in a fake and forced British accent, obviously mocking him.**

**Ferb frowned. "Hey. Not nice." He said.**

**T.D. smirked and they started to jog through the thick woods. Suddenly, without warning, T.D. tripped, fell and hot her face on the ground.**

"**Oh, crap!" Ferb said, pulling her back up.**

**T.D. jumped up and continued to walk (not jog). It was a matter of time until she tripped again.**

"**What's wrong with you?" Ferb asked, pulling her up a second time.**

"**I'm a total klutz." She said, groaning and rubbing her arm.**

"**Oh God, T.D.!" Ferb exclaimed in panic. "You have a cut on your jaw. It's bleeding!"**

**T.D. gently smoothed her finger across her jaw line and looked uncaringly at her scarlet red fingertips.**

"**Oh hon, it's all right, I'm used to this. I fall all the time. Don't have to worry about every singly little scratch." She said casually.**

"**But... it's bleeding." Ferb mumbled to himself, but T.D. ignored it. **

**Ferb never told this to anyone, but he couldn't stand the sight of blood. It freaked him out, for some reason. And now, here he was, with T.D. standing in front of him with **_**blood**_** trickling down her neck!**

**...Damn, he thought.**

"**Oh guys, thank the lord you're here! I...T.D. what happened?"**

**Phineas' gaze went from her eyes down to her jaw line and followed the trail of blood all the way lower down her neck.**

"**She's a bit clumsy." Said Ferb with a sarcastic smirk.**

"**That's one nasty bruise though." Phineas said.**

**Ferb now followed his brother's stare to the girl's arm. There, he found a huge dark purple bruise. How had he not seen that before? It looked painful and yet...**

"**It doesn't matter!" T.D. said sternly, losing her patience with the two brothers. "Where's Izzy?"**

"**I'm not sure but I think she's somewhere behind those shrubs." Phineas said. "I didn't approach because I didn't know what to say." He continued as he blushed in certain shame.**

"**Weak, dude." T.D. said and shook her head in disproval which made Phineas take a darker shade of red.**

**But Ferb knew his brother was lying. The only reason why he wasn't approaching was that he was afraid that the neighbour girl wouldn't return his feelings, which, in Ferb's opinion, was absurd. **

"**Izzy? What happened?" T.D. asked, using her soothing motherly voice.**

"**I don't know! I... he loves me." She said, a smile slowly growing on her face as she pronounced those 3 last words with so much care.**

"**Then why the hell did you run?" **

**Obviously, T.D.'s motherly voice was gone and was replaced with the one of an irritated teenager's.**

"**I panicked." **

"**Ok, so why aren't you next to him now?" T.D. asked.**

"**I wasn't done panicking." **

**At this, T.D. snorted and laughed. **

"**Go!" she yelled very loudly in her sister's face.**

"**Oh God! OK, OK jeez." Isabella said, running toward Phineas who welcomed her with open arms (literally). **

"**Well that was easy." Ferb said as T.D. joined him.**

**They walked away from the dancing couples and back into the forest.**

"**That was pretty cool." Said Ferb.**

"**What? The dance?" she asked. **

"**No, the way you handled the situation, you looked like a parent or a teacher." He said.**

"**Oh thanks, well I know Isabella pretty well and-" **

**Ferb didn't think twice and caught her before she could fully fall to the ground. **

"**You know this isn't necessary. We can go home." T.D. said, trying to convince the boy that it really wasn't a big deal.**

"**No. We weren't going to do anything at home anyways. So don't move ok?" Ferb said calmly, but his voice was uneven.**

**T.D.'s fall had caused her to sprain her ankle. So here they were, sitting together on a log, deep in the woods. Her fall had also caused a small scab on her left knee. Even though there wasn't a lot of blood, there was enough to make Ferb feel uncomfortable.**

"**Why are you so clumsy?" he asked, sighing as he realised how stupid his question was.**

"**I don't know." She said. "I don't care either. Now come on, let's do something interesting."**

"**I'm not letting you walk all the way home." Ferb argued.**

"**Well let's go back to the dance then." She said, jumping up. **

**Ferb put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down into a sitting position.**

"**We can't." He said "We don't have money, so we can't get the special bracelets, so we can't get in." **

"**OH! We can SPY on them!" T.D. said, ignoring Ferb's explanation and getting excited about her idea.**

**Ferb actually liked it.**

"**We can roam around the trees and bushes surrounding the dance area."**

**Ferb nodded.**

"**All right." **

"**Let's go!" T.D. said and started to limp her was back to the dance.**

"**Follow my lead." Ferb said as he ran and hid behind a tree. **

**T.D. watched as he ran and pressed his back against the tree trunk. She did the same only slower and she pressed herself against the side if Ferb's same tree. **

"**T.D.!" he whispered in frustration. "There's no point in hiding on the side of the tree! People will see you!"**

"**There's someone coming!" she whispered.**

"**Hide!" He said.**

"**I can't!"**

**Ferb didn't think twice, he grabbed her arm, pulled her behind the tree with him. He held her by the waist, her back to his chest. She could feel his steady heart beat on the back of her neck. **

**They stood that way until there was no more noise. T.D. looked up at Ferb, her hair clinging to his chest. She smiled sweetly and said:**

"**Come on, let's go."**

"**I'm sorry about that, Phineas." Isabella apologized.**

"**Nah, it's okay. I understand." He said.**

**The couple was slow dancing to some song no one knew.**

"**Phineas..." she started.**

"**Izzy, really it's okay. I reacted the same way and-"**

"**No. Phineas, there's something in the bushes. I saw someone's head." She said looking scared.**

"**What?" he said glancing quickly toward small shrubs. **

"**Don't worry." he said reassuringly.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PNF Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 8**

"**T.D.! Get down! Phineas is coming!" Ferb said, crouched down.**

"**I can't crouch down like that! My leg hurts real badly!" T.D. was sitting behind the bush and half her head wasn't covered.**

**Again, Ferb grabbed her arm and pulled. Obviously, he hadn't thought that through because she fell **_**on top **_**of him.**

**Ferb looked up and saw her face inched from his. That's when he noticed it all. The bruises on her neck, a barely visible scar consisting of 3 stitched above her jaw line, the deep blue circle under her left eye, and, of course, her pigtails were completely imperfect.**

**So how did she manage to **_**still**_** look beautiful, he thought to himself. Wait, did he just think that? Yes, yes he did!**

**Uh oh...**

**T.D. could feel their chests brushing against each other with every breath. She could also feel the "awkward" in the air. So she slowly removed herself from on top of him.**

"**Sorry." She said,**

"**Its fine," he said as a Cheshire cat grin formed on his face. "Trust me."**

**If a stranger were to take a look at Phineas and Isabella at that moment, he or she would've thought that they had been together since a long time ago. But they also would've been wrong.**

"**Phineas..." said Isabella "say something."**

**She was sitting on his lap, with her head on his chest, as he has his arms around her tightly, because no one would ever take the chance of losing something **_**that**_** precious to them.**

"**I love you...?" said Phineas. He didn't know **_**what**_** to say. **

**Isabella laughed.**

"**That's so cheesy!" she said. **

"**I know." Said Phineas, also laughing.**

**They both ended their laughter with a sigh and sat, again, in complete silence. **

"**What do you think of Baljeet?" asked Phineas.**

"**Excuse me?" said Isabella suspiciously.**

"**You know, he's really into you..."**

**Phineas would've continued, but the look Isabella gave him was just **_**that**_** scary.**

**So he laughed and kissed her on the cheek, only to see Isabella blush and lower hey eye.**

**She looked like T.D. when she did that, thought Phineas.**

**He decided to torment her a little more.**

"**So are you going to run off again because I kissed you?"**

**Isabella looked up and then at Phineas. Her look was even scarier this time, which made it even cuter.**

**Phineas stared at her seriously for 2 seconds and then burst out laughing, soon to be joined by Isabella who also gave him a soft punch on the arm.**

"**Go to hell, Phineas Flynn." She said sweetly.**

"**Not without you, sweetheart." He said, and they both started to laugh hysterically. **

**T.D. and Ferb sat, facing each other, behind a taller hedge bordering the forest from the dance.**

**The silence was very awkward. T.D. was ripping up grass as Ferb watched her. She refused to meet his gaze.**

"**T.D., I'm taking you home." He said softly.**

"**Why?" **

"**I'm going to fix up you leg, ok?" he answered, still softly.**

**He didn't want her to argue. He felt bad that he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. But of course, she didn't understand that...**

"**No, you don't have to. Things like this always happen to me." She said trying to form a smile through the sharp pains that were shooting up and down her leg.**

"**I can see that..." Ferb said, examining her face again.**

"**Yeah..." she said and stared at the destroyed grass under her.**

**Ferb noticed that he hit her on a weak spot. He felt sorry. **

"**Sorry, it's just that you have all these scars and bruises and... well what do I know, I'm a bloody palm tree." He mumbled under his breath. He didn't go on, he was making it worse. And yet, the girl giggled.**

"**You're sweet Ferb. You can fix me up if you really want to. Even though it is totally unnecessary." She said.**

**Ferb smiled. He's sweet! **

"**Ok," said Ferb. "I really want to. But first, I noticed a scar on your cheek. Don't worry it's not visible. I just saw it when you fell...Well I was just wondering how you got it..." he said. He should have shut up, he thought. But on the bright side, she was comfortable while answering. **

"**Well, I had gone snowboarding with Kyle..." she started.**

**Kyle... he thought. That's what she had called him before.**

"**And we went on a double diamond ramp. See, I wasn't **_**that**_** good, but obviously that really didn't matter to Kyle. So we started to go down, it was really scary for me." She paused. They were now slowly making their way deeper into the forest. She could see the trees getting thicker in the distance. **

"**There was a tree, right in the dead center of the hill. And of course, with my luck, I lost control and was headed straight for it. Luckily for me, Kyle saw what was happening, rushed down next to me and pushed me out of the way." She paused again.**

"**How'd you get the scar though?" asked Ferb.**

"**Okay, you're smart! Think about it! I was going full speed and then fell over. My face scraped against the ice."**

"**Ouch." Said Ferb.**

"**Yeah..." whispered T.D., staring at the nearby tree even though her mind was far away.**

**The pair walked a little more until they reached the heart of the forest.**

**T.D. knew she had to be careful; she noticed that the ground was rough and that tree roots were thicker and stuck out of the ground. But she wasn't the only who noticed these dangers.**

**Suddenly, she felt something on her lower back and on the backs of her knees and before she knew it, she was defying the laws of gravity. **

"**Put me down!" she demanded, looking up at Ferb. **

"**No way, you are going to kill yourself if I do. I am saving your life." **

"**Ferb! You can't just carry me!" she yelled in protest.**

"**Why not, I think I'm doing just fine." He said calmly.**

"**It's bad for your back." She mumbled.**

"**You're going to have to find a better reason." He said back.**

"**I feel like a damsel in distress. Which I am NOT." She said.**

"**I know you're not. **_**You're **_**much more valuable, which is why you should be even more protected." He said with a grin.**

"**Okay. That was sweet. Cheesy, but sweet... I'll let you carry me. Just wipe that grin off your face hon." She said.**

**Ferb's smile grew even wider and T.D. rolled her eyes. **

"**We look like a **_**total**_** couple." She grumbled.**

"**Maybe that's what I'm going for." Ferb whispered in all seriousness, forgetting the fact that she was inches away from his face... she heard. **


	9. Chapter 9

**PNF Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 9**

"**Phineas, could I ask you something?"**

**Isabella and Phineas had grown tired of dancing, so they sat on a log, not too deep in the woods.**

**Phineas turned his head to Isabella. He knew the question that was coming was going to be very hard to answer. **

"**Yes Izzy?" Phineas said as he awkwardly put his arm around her. **

"**If T.D. hadn't totally spilled, would you have still asked me to the dance?" Phineas thought for a second. He had to answer perfectly or else things would go badly. Well, at least that's what T.D. had taught him in the last few days.**

"**Um well..." Phineas wasn't sure of his answer but he gave it a shot. "No I wouldn't have, but only because I would be too afraid of the possibility of rejection." **

**There, he thought, there's nothing offensive about that. **

**She smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck as she pecked him on the cheek. **

**Phineas closed his eyes, enjoying and taking in the moment as much as he could. He could feel the warm touch of her fingers on each of his shoulders. He felt it as her hands crept down onto his chest. And then he finally felt Isabella's hot lips press against his. It was so passionate, as if she had held it all in for 6 years for that one special moment...**

**Truth is... she had.**

**Of course, T.D. heard him. How could he not? He's right next to her face! But what did he mean... That's what he was going for? Did he **_**want**_** her as his girlfriend? Or did he just want **_**a**_** girlfriend? Not specifically her...? Ugh, way too confusing! T.D. pretended not to hear to avoid awkwardness.**

**This was all insane! It was only her 3****rd**** night in Danville and here she was, in the middle of the night, being carried through a dark forest by a guy who may or may not want her as a girlfriend!**

**This was maybe the craziest situation she'd ever been in. Since everything is going nuts, I might as well do the same; she considered the thought to herself.**

"**Well good, because that's what I was going for too." She said.**

**Ferb kept moving forward for 2 more seconds and came to a drastic halt which almost caused the girl in his arms to fall.**

**He looked down at her, cleared his throat as if he was about to say something, but instead, he resumed his walking.**

**Ten minutes later, they entered the Flynn-Fletcher backyard from the wooden fence.**

"**Stay here." Ferb said, sounding tense, as he laid T.D. on the grass and went inside the house.**

**Where is he going? She thought.**

**About 30 seconds later, she got her answer. Ferb came jogging back with a 1****st**** aid kit. T.D. decided not to argue as Ferb gently cleaned out her cuts and wrapped them in bandages. Then, he slowly and quietly cleaned up the bloody tissues and set everything on the grass. **

**He sat next to T.D. and watched her finish the water he had given her. He waited as she set the glass down to finally ask.**

"**Who's Kyle?" **

**Oh shit, thought T.D.**

**Phineas finally had the self control to pull himself off of Isabella. He got up and watched her, lying in the log, giving him a quizzical look.**

"**I think we need to head home. It's late." Said Phineas, starring at his watch with a sad smile.**

**Isabella made an irritated groaning noise and got up as she wiped her mouth.**

**That was probably the hottest make out session he'd ever had, thought Phineas. To be honest, it was his first make out session, but that didn't make it less fun. He definitely did **_**not**_** plan this. It was amazing how she had discretely slipped her tongue into his mouth as she slid her slender fingers under his shirt. Damn that felt good. He couldn't wait to get home and tell T.D. what **_**her**_** sister is capable of. Phineas laughed quietly to himself, until, suddenly, realization hit him hard in the face: She planned this. That's why she hadn't argued when he refused to kiss her. T.D. **_**knew**_** Isabella would do it. **

**Damn she's smart, had to give her that.**

"**I don't know any Kyle, hon." T.D. said.**

**Liar! Her conscience yelled in her mind.**

"**Then how come you called me that?" Ferb said calmly.**

"**It was an accident. I misheard your name."**

**Wow, you suck. T.D.'s conscience went on.**

**Shut up conscience, thought T.D.**

"**How does 'Ferb' sound like 'Kyle'?" said Ferb raising an eyebrow.**

"**It...Doesn't." T.D. gave up.**

**She buried her face in her palms, but didn't cry. Even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to cry.**

**Ferb slowly put his arm around T.D.**

"**Tell me." He said slowly and softly.**

"**Ferb, I...I don't want to." She said in a low mumble as usual.**

**Ferb was very relieved that she wasn't crying. He would've had no idea how to deal with that.**

"**That's all night. I understand, I'm guessing this person meant a lot to you... and something happened... and now it's...not the same...?"**

"**That's... the general idea." Said T.D. trying not to have another babbling crazy meltdown. **

**Ferb really wanted to do something. She was so vulnerable. He decided to act out of impulse. He noticed he's been doing that a lot around T.D. lately.**

**Ferb picked her up, like he had in the woods, and settled her on his lap. He put his hand on the back of her head as she leaned it on his chest.**

**What was happening? Thought T.D. Now they **_**seriously**_** looked like they were dating. She had to admit though, it felt nice.**

"**C'mon," Ferb whispered in a husky voice. "Tell me."**

"**No." Said T.D. like a child refusing to take a bath.**

"**Does Isabella know anything about this?" he went on.**

"**No, Izzy doesn't know anything." She lied.**

"**You're lying." He pointed out.**

"**No, I'm not, Izzy doesn't know about Kyle."**

**Ferb could hear the pain in her voice as she pronounced the name. But before he could say anything, he heard the gate open. T.D. jumped out of his lap and sat next to him, but Ferb stood up in a flash and looked at Isabella with the most intense and demanding look.**

"**What's happening?" asked Phineas naively, unlike his girlfriend who had an idea of what was coming up.**

"**Who's Kyle?" **


	10. Chapter 10

**PNF Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 10**

**Isabella did not know what to do. Ferb was watching her, flames in his eyes, waiting for her answer. She looked at her new boyfriend and smiled mentally at the confused look he was wearing. And finally, she looked at her sister, who was sitting in the grass in fear. She met her gaze and Isabella watched as she slowly placed the side of her index finger on her lips, signaling her not to remain quiet. Izzy knew what to do.**

"**I don't know Ferb, who **_**is **_**Kyle?" she asked.**

"**You know bloody well who he is! Now tell me!" he said with clenched teeth as his voice slowly rose.**

**Phineas stared in shock at his brother. He had never seen him like that, all shook up. Ferb was usually very calm and mature about everything, but right now, something was severely wrong.**

"**Ferb it's none of your business!" said the neighbor girl, getting really irritated.**

"**It is my business!" he said loudly, without thinking.**

"**Oh really, how so?" she asked in a sarcastic manner. **

**Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. T.D. was thinking to herself. This was **_**not**_** happening! It couldn't be! Damn. Damn. Damn.**

"**Well...T.D. is..." he couldn't continue. He didn't want to. But, unfortunately, he had to. "Every time that guy's name is mentioned, T.D. starts..." He didn't how to explain himself. He wasn't even sure if he should. He took a deep breath and attempted to rephrase it.**

"**Every time she says him name or hears it... I can actually see pain in her eyes, I can also sort of...**_**hear**_** it in her voice." he continued. **

**He sounded insane, he thought. Should he continue? Well, he went this far... might as well go on with it.**

"**Something had happened concerning this... male person, and I would like to know, because it doesn't seem too good." He went on.**

**There was a pause. Even though Ferb was now staring at the ground beneath him, he could feel 3 very strong gazes on him. It didn't feel very good, to be honest.**

"**Why do you want to know so badly?" asked the raven haired girl, who was seemed to be growing an interest to Ferb's words.**

"**I want to know because T.D. is a friend now... and you have to care about your well...**_**friends**_**. So if something is bothering her, then its bother **_**me**_** as well." He said, actually blushing to his brother's complete astonishment. **

**There was a moment of silence. Then Isabella spoke.**

"**Ferb, you **_**care**_** about her?" she asked as a giant grin grew on her face and her shiny eyes popped open.**

**She looked like she was waiting for Ferb to hand her a puppy, which confused him. Wait... he thought for a second. She thinks that... Oh, Ferb thought. Ferb shook his head wildly as he realized what was going on in the neighbor's head.**

"**No! No! Not like that! I care in a **_**brotherly **_**way, a **_**friendly **_**way." **

**Ferb spoke that sentence **_**much**_** too quickly. Also, his voice was uneven and was rising into higher pitch. **

"**Oh...sure, of course." Said Isabella, who didn't seem to buy what the green haired boy was saying.**

**T.D. slowly got up and felt everyone in the yard look at her. She just kept on staring at the grass she was destroying for the last few minutes and made her way to the wooden gate.**

"**Well, I'm tired. See you guys tomorrow, I think." She said, trying to sound cheerful, but did not look at any of them.**

**And so, she was gone. **

**They were all silent and still watching the garden gate, even though T.D. was no longer there.**

"**I don't understand. What's wrong? What's going on?" Phineas was lost as usual, but right, no one could really blame the kid. **

**Isabella sighed, turned to her Phineas and explained to him the whole "Kyle" situation.**

**Yet, Ferb was still staring at the gate. He was lost in thought about the girl. She wasn't okay, that was for sure. Should he go after her? He just didn't know. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. So he just stood there, his mind far away, he could only hear the buzz of Isabella's voice across the yard. He was feeling so much at that moment; regret, pain, confusion. And also, this one feeling, that he hadn't felt for a very long while... He was brought back to earth by the sound of his brother's high pitched voice.**

"**Okay, I get it, but who's Kyle?" **

"**I can't tell you." She answered simply as she crossed her arms in refusal.**

"**Why not?" It took Ferb some time to realize that the words had come out of **_**his**_** mouth.**

"**Because it's a secret and T.D. doesn't like to talk about that person." She said.**

"**Okay, all right, I understand, but at least tell us how old he is so we can get an idea, sort of like a hint, please?" **

**Did he just beg? Ferb thought to himself. He never begs! He was surprised... of himself!**

"**Um... okay, he's our age." Isabella said, raising an eyebrow.**

**There was, again, silence.**

"**Look," Isabella said as she slowly put her arms around Phineas."I need to go check on her. So, I'll see you tomorrow." She ended her sentence and broke the embrace.**

"**Bye." Said Phineas as he watched her go.**

**When the raven haired girl was finally gone, Phineas looked at his brother.**

"**What's going on with you?" he asked.**

**Ferb prepared himself to lie and say that there was nothing wrong, but he decided to do otherwise.**

"**I don't know. I really just don't know." Ferb said.**

"**Well whoever Kyle is, he must've been someone very important to her."**

"**How do you know?" asked Ferb**

"**Well because she called you Kyle. And let's just say that I'm not **_**that**_** blind when it comes to other people." He said and winked.**

"**Phineas, are you actually suggesting that-"Ferb was cut off.**

"**I'm not suggesting anything Ferb. Just remember, she called **_**you **_**Kyle...nobody else, only you." **

**The red haired boy slowly turned his back to his silent brother and went inside the house with a slow yawn.**

**Only him... what was his brother talking about? He was right though; he **_**was**_** the only one whom T.D. had called Kyle.**

**Ferb sighed and stepped inside, for the weather was getting cold and he had started to get goose bumps. **

**He lay in his bed, and without changing out of his street clothes drifted off to a sleep guided by the thought of a certain "Kyle" who probably once meant the world to a specific girl. And she, by now, was starting to mean the whole universe to a particular young British boy. **

"**T.D., are you all right?"**

**Isabella slowly opened the bedroom door. She found the brunette sitting at the computer, staring blankly at the desktop picture.**

"**Did you tell them?" she asked in a whisper.**

"**No, you told me not to… so I didn't."**

"**Thanks hon." T.D. said and turned her head slowly to her sister. She didn't look sad per say, but she seemed bothered.**

"**All right, look. I know you're hurting and all, but you **_**have**_** to get over Kyle, T.D.! You can't go on with your life if-"**

"**I am." T.D. cut off her sister. "I'm over him." **

**Isabella slowly crossed the room and hugged her sister. **

"**Then what's the matter?"**

"**Izzy... he's him."**

"**Sis, that doesn't make any sense" Isabella said.**

**T.D. smiled sadly and started over.**

"**Izzy... its Ferb, he's just like him."**

"**Ferb's like Kyle? Really? I mean Kyle's an ass and Ferb real nice, despite the fact that he barely says anything."**

"**I don't know. He just reminds me of him. It's not a personality thing, it's just in the way he acts, speaks and looks at me."**

"**It reminds you... of Kyle? Well, wow." Isabella was kind of shocked. Her sister was into Ferb and she hadn't even realized yet. Did Ferb feel the same way? She asked herself. Did Ferb feel **_**anything**_**? No one would ever know. She took a look at her sister; she was utterly clueless. T.D. had no idea that she, herself, had fallen for Ferb. **

"**Well T.D., I'm going to go sleep all right?" **

**T.D. nodded and Isabella left. **

**Isabella walked down the hallway toward her room as she thought:**

**Apparently, Phineas wasn't the **_**only**_** blind one. **


	11. Chapter 11

**PNF Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 11**

**Ferb woke up startled because of the loud creek of his door opening. He looked at the doorway, where he saw the silhouette of an 18 year old girl.**

"**Candace?" he said.**

"**Ferb, you're asleep? It's only midnight; you and Phineas usually stay up until 2 in the morning playing video games and stuff." She said.**

"**I was tired." He said. **

"**Go, I'll cover for you." She said, out of nowhere.**

"**What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he asked in utter confusion. He really was tired and wanted to go to sleep and did not feel like listening to his sister's nonsense.**

"**You can talk to her. You know, straighten things out." **

**Was he dreaming? Ferb thought. He couldn't be. It was all real. **

"**How do you…" he didn't continue because a soft yawn cut him off.**

"**Ferb, go. Throw rocks at her window or something. Knock on the door, I don't know." She said.**

**Ferb got up and threw the covers off.**

"**Wow, you're already dressed…"**

**Ferb ran down the stairs and opened the front door.**

"**Where you going?" asked Phineas, who was sitting in the living room playing video games.**

"**Um, I'm hungry."**

"**You suck, Ferb." He said with a smile. "Just go, don't keep her waiting."**

**Ferb nodded and left. HE walked slowly across the street, taking his time. Did everyone know something that he wasn't in on? He didn't like that… he felt like… Phineas. That thought made him smile. But then he wiped it off his face and started to think of a way to get into the house. **

**He walked up the porch and stared at the door. Should he break down the door? Maybe, break a window and crawl in? Should he go with Candace's idea and throw rocks at her window? Which one **_**was**_** her window anyway? **

**Suddenly he heard footsteps in the grass. He quickly crouched down to avoid being seen as he watched the dark silhouette walk across the front yard. He couldn't really see who it was but he knew it was either T.D. or Isabella, judging by the height. **

**He continued to stare, when suddenly there was scratching noise, like rubber against asphalt and the silhouette was on the floor. Yep, definitely T.D., thought Ferb.**

**He ran down the sidewalk and grabbed her forearm and helped her get up.**

"**Thanks." She said. "OH MY GOSH! Ferb, what are you doing! You scared me!"**

"**Sorry, I just needed to talk to you I guess." **

"**Oh, well…wait, were you hiding on the porch?"**

"**Yes, but that's not the point. I want to talk to you."**

"**Hon, I'm sorry, but I'm not telling you anything about Kyle."**

"**I know. I don't care about him. Well I do, but not at this second. Right now, I want to talk. That's all. But I mean if later on you want to talk about him, that's good." He said.**

**T.D. looked at him and then threw her head back and laughed. Ferb had no idea what to do. What was so funny?**

"**What?" he asked, smiling slightly.**

"**You're babbling hon." She said with a sweet smile forming slowly on her face.**

**Ferb chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I was huh?"**

**T.D. giggled a little more and then stopped. **

"**Now I'm a babbling fool, just like you." Ferb said making a smouldering smile, that was about to cause T.D. to melt.**

"**Hey! I do not babble…anymore." She said.**

**Ferb laughed. "You're right; you just fall and practically kill yourself daily." He said.**

"**Shut it, palm tree." She said, smirking. **

**Ferb chuckled again… palm tree; he did look like one, didn't he.**

"**You know, I do look like a palm tree, I will admit. BUT, you look like a piece of chocolate." He said.**

"**Not that I mind being chocolate, but how do I look like candy?"**

"**I don't know…your hair? And plus, you look like you're hyped up on sugar all the time." He said.**

"**Eh, ok then. Chocolate own palm trees anyways."**

"**Um, no, I don't think so princess." **

**Oh god, did he just call her princess? Did he **_**say**_** princes?**

**T.D. laughed quietly. **

"**Can I try something, T.D.?" Ferb asked hesitantly.**

"**All right." T.D. looked a little scared.**

**Ferb ran his fingers through the young girl's bang then slowly traced her hair up to her pony tail. His fingers lingered around it until they found the elastic. He looked down at her; her eyes were closed and he could hear her deep breaths. Then, he started to tug on the elastic and slid it all the way down the pony tail until it was completely undone. He put the elastic into his pocket and smoothed out her hair by running his fingers through it. She slowly opened her big brown eyes and looked up at the boy who was already staring at her for a while.**

"**Why'd you do that?" whispered T.D.**

"**Why don't you ever let your hair down?" he asked. **

"**I don't like it. It looks bad."**

"**You look perfect." He said.**

**He sounded so cliché, he thought in his head. She must think he's a total idiot. **

"**It's dark, you can't see anything, stupid exotic tree." She said and that sort of bothered Ferb. Not because he was a stupid tree, but because she didn't agree with him.**

"**T.D., I don't **_**need**_** to see you. I **_**know**_** for a goddamn **_**fact **_**that you look beautiful, all the time." He said.**

"**Well Ferb, I've seen myself a gazillion times more than you and trust me hon, it isn't that pretty-pretty."**

"**Ok no. Why don't you listen to me, **_**hon**_**." Ferb stopped. "You… you're just so, stupid."**

"**Excuse me?" she said. **

"**You think you're not pretty, when you really are. You are prettier than… I can't believe I'm going to say this…" He looked like he was pondering something very serious**

"**Ferb, you okay? Prettier than what?" she asked, trying to snap him out of this deep thought that had just crossed his mind.**

"**Teresa Dona, you are officially prettier than…" he had suspense in his voice and he had now put both his hand on each of his cheeks. "…than the girls in London." He finished.**

**T.D. looked up to his face and smiled. **

"**You are such a douche." She said and hugged him. She was much shorter than him so he put her arms around his sides and she squeezed him as tight as she could.**

"**I am not." He said with a laugh. "Come on, It's late."**

"**Izzy!" T.D. shouted as she entered Isabella's room.**

"**What?" she said, turning away from the computer.**

**Isabella looked at her sister, whose eyes were shining like never before. Something was definitely up.**

"**Apparently, I'm prettier than the girls in London!"**

**T.D. scattered her arms but Isabella did not budge. She just stared at her sister in complete and utter shock and astonishment. She looked like her sister had just told her Phineas was gay. **

"**Izzy?"**

"**He said WHAT?" she yelled. She was flipping out. "T.D. do you know what this means?"**

"**Um… that I'm prettier than the girl in London?"**

**Isabella's shock slowly melted into a smile. **

"**Sweetie, you don't know what you're in for." She said with a Cheshire cat grin. **


	12. Chapter 12

**PNF Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 12**

**When Ferb finally went back home, he found his brother watching TV on the couch. He wasn't feeling very tired so he decided to join him. **

"**TLC? Really, Phineas?" **

"**It's 'Say yes to the Dress', its good." The red head answered.**

**Ferb rolled his eyes.**

"**So how'd it go with T.D.?" Phineas asked.**

"**Good, but we had a little argument."**

"**About what?"**

"**Well, I told her she was pretty and she disagreed." **

"**Oh, well did you convince her in the end?"**

"**Yes, I held her face and I told her."**

"**Dude! You held her face? Did you at least kiss her?"**

**Ferb hadn't thought about that? Should he have kissed her? Why would he kiss her?**

"**Why would I want to do that?" Ferb asked.**

**Phineas looked at his brother as if he was an idiot.**

"**Yeah, and **_**I'm**_** the one who's blind." Phineas said sarcastically.**

"**Phineas, you can't possibly be saying that I have feelings for her. Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't feel the same way."**

"**Ferb?"**

"**What is it brother?" **

"**For a guy who can slow down the Earth's orbit in a matter of 5 minutes, you are **_**very**_** stupid."**

**Ferb laughed at that, despite the fact that he disagreed.**

"**I'm not stupid, I guess I will admit that I have **_**some**_** feeling for T.D. BUT, I will also say that I am in no mood of expressing them. I do **_**not**_** like drama and I'm positive that she doesn't feel the same way about me. So, I want to let all of this go and move on with my life."**

"**Wow. Just... WOW." Phineas said rolling his eyes.**

"**What now?"**

"**You're babbling. It's ironic, because she doesn't babble anymore... but YOU do!" Phineas started to laugh like a crazy person and Ferb just rolled his eyes at him.**

**Both boys stopped what they were doing when they heard one of their cell phones ring.**

"**It's mine." Said Phineas, "It's Izzy." He answered it.**

"**Hello?" he said as he pressed the speaker button.**

"**Hi, Phineas? Look, I need to talk to you, it's about Ferb." **

**Isabella's Voice sounded worried and excited at the same time...if that makes any sense.**

"**Um, okay, go ahead." Said Phineas.**

"**Well, Ferb and T.D. went for a walk and Ferb told T.D. that she was prettier than the girls in London."**

**Phineas made a loud gasp.**

"**Ferb is totally in love with her! I don't know how she feels though. She was tired; I didn't want to bombard her with questions...yet. So she doesn't know anything yet." Isabella continued.**

"**Oh, okay. Well Izzy, let's not tell her yet okay? I'm tired but thanks for telling me. Bye."**

"**Bye" said Isabella and hung up.**

**Phineas sighed, took a deep breath and turned his head slowly to his brother.**

"**YOU SAID WHAT!" he yelled in shock and amusement.**

"**What? What's wrong?" Ferb asked.**

"**Ferb, you said that she's prettier than the girls in London. You're not crushing anymore, you're totally in love and don't even TRY denying it." Phineas answered.**

"**No, it's just that she's very pretty."**

"**Don't bullshit me, Ferb! The whole world knows that you are the biggest fan of English women. Even the hottest supermodels aren't prettier than the Englishwomen, according to you!"**

**Ferb looked down at the floor and gave up. He couldn't hide it anymore. He was, probably falling for T.D. but that didn't change the fact that T.D. was the prettiest thing in the world...according to him. **

"**Should I tell her?" Ferb whispered with a sad smile.**

"**In my opinion, no." Said Phineas, "We don't know if she feels the same way yet, so until then, shut your mouth."**

**Ferb nodded. He understood. **

"**Oh and Ferb?" **

"**Yes?"**

"**You're such a douche, you should've kissed her." Phineas said.**

"**That's what she said too!" Ferb exclaimed.**

"**That you should've kissed her?"**

"**No, the douche part." Ferb said, realizing how idiotic he must've sounded. **

**Phineas raised an eyebrow and his brother.**

"**Ok then... Oh I almost forgot!" Phineas said.**

"**What?"**

"**You can't tell her anything until we know who Kyle is."**

"**Ok...Why?" asked Ferb.**

"**Because I have a feeling that he's way too important to just forget about."**

"**I'm sure he's not **_**that**_** big of a deal, Phineas." Ferb said.**

"**Ferb, think for a second. Isabella lied to ME, in order to protect this 'Kyle' secret. It must be something big."**

"**Yes, you're right, I can't argue with that." said Ferb.**

"**Oh yeah, I also would like to mention that she thinks you're the cutest palm tree in the world!" Phineas said in a girlish voice, obviously attempting to imitate T.D.'s. **

**Ferb blushed furiously. Did she really say that about him?**

"**R-Really?" asked Ferb, his voice a little shaky with embarrassment.**

**Phineas chuckled. "No, but I **_**do**_** know about the palm tree thing."**

"**How... do you know about... that?" Ferb asked.**

"**I saw the ice pack...**_**hon.**_**" he said smiling in Ferb's face.**

**Ferb laughed and pushed his brother's face away.**

"**Oh shut up!" he said. **

**They both laughed out loud. It's been a long time they hadn't done that, just the two of them.**

"**So how'd it go with Isabella, I never had the chance to ask." Ferb said, once they had settled down.**

"**Dude, she's crazy! We made out, like really hot. She like pulled me onto her! She like tried to take my shirt off and-"**

"**Okay, too much information. Thank you." Ferb cut him off.**

**Phineas chuckled. "'Was fun." **

"**That's wonderful." Ferb said, rolling his eyes. **

"**Oh and if you need advice, you can ask me anytime." Said Phineas with just too much confidence in his voice.**

"**Brother, you may have had the hot make out session, but let's all just the remember: **_**I**_** am the lady's man here." Ferb said, waggling his eyebrows.**

**The brothers laughed and eventually went up to bed. **

"**Good night, Ferby." Said Phineas, jokingly.**

"**Good night- wait, **_**Ferby?**_**"**

"**T.D. should call you that, it's cute." He answered.**

"**Honestly I rather be considered the exotic tree."**

"**Not surprised." Phineas said as the two brothers drifted off to a dreamless sleep, because their thoughts of neighbor girls had overcome their minds. **


	13. Chapter 13

**PNF Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 13**

"**Isabella, **_**what**_** are you doing?" **

**It was a typical morning at the Garcia-Shapiro house. T.D. was in her PJ'S, sitting at the table and eating her Honey Nut Cheerio's. She was halfway done with the bowl when suddenly she felt someone run a comb through her messy hair, tugging at the knots and tangles. **

"**I'm fixing your hair." Isabella said as if what she were doing was perfectly normal.**

"**Why? I'll do it later, when I actually go upstairs to get ready for whatever we're doing today." She said, a little irritated. **

"**Actually...just let me do it." Isabella said. **

"**Izzy... is that a curling iron on the counter?"**

"**Um, yes, but don't worry, we're going to straighten it and curl only the lower parts."**

"**Ok how about," T.D. started with sarcastic enthusiasm, "we just tie it up!" she said, annoyed.**

"**Um...no, this is nicer." The sister argued.**

"**I know it's nicer, but aren't we just going to hang out today? Wait, oh no, is there a wedding?" T.D. whined. Since a very young age, T.D. had always hated weddings.**

"**Not yet..." mumbled Isabella under her breath.**

**T.D. rolled her eyes. Of course, she did hear her sister, but she just decided not to say anything. **

"**Okay, so your hair is pretty much straightened. Okay, turn around, let me see."**

**T.D. turned around and looked at herself in the mirror that Isabella was holding up. **

"**Wow, you did a nice job, Izzy."**

"**You look awesome!" she said. **

**Isabella quickly took the curler and curled the ends of her hair. T.D. had to admit she look pretty, despite the randomness of the whole situation.**

"**Izzy, why are you doing this?" she asked.**

"**Felt like it."**

"**Lies..." T.D. said in a sing-song voice.**

"**Okay, we're going to go pick out your clothes in your room later, but now...MAKEUP!" Izzy said, sounding excited.**

"**NO!" T.D. shrieked! "I don't wear makeup, other than concealer for like redness and stuff." **

"**Come on, just a little liner and mascara. And of course some gloss. You can't go anywhere without gloss. Oh, and also you need eye shadow and blush. That's it."**

"**What do you mean that's it? That's **_**all**_** of it!" T.D. was backing away slowly, trying to avoid her sister who was rummaging through her makeup bag wildly. **

**Isabella looked up at her sister, she knew she had to tell her **_**something**_**.**

"**Look, T.D., you have to understand; something very important is going to happen today and you, specifically, must look your best." Isabella said with a sigh. Things were not going as planned.**

"**What's going to happen? Tell me."**

"**No."**

"**Tell me or I won't let you touch my face."**

"**I'll tell you if you tell Phineas and Ferb who Kyle was." Isabella said and she regretted it the second the words came out of her mouth. **

**T.D. made a small gasp. "All right go ahead."**

"**Isabella and T.D. should've been here by now." Said Phineas to his brother. Both of them were sitting under the tree waiting.**

"**Just call her." Ferb said.**

"**Isabella, WHY are you trying to stick a pencil in my eye?"**

**T.D. was ducked under the chair and looked up at her sister who had her hand on her hips.**

"**Its eyeliner, if you don't move then it won't poke your eye out." Said Isabella as she pulled her sister up. T.D. sat back down on the chair, opened her eyes wide, and looked up, just like Izzy had told her to. **

"**All right, be careful." T.D. already sounded scared and she jumped out of the seat when the sound of Isabella's ringtone filled the room.**

"**Hello?" Isabella answered it and put it on speaker.**

"**Hey Isabella, why are you guys taking so long?"**

"**Um, I'm getting T.D. ready."**

"**Why…? Oh! Oh, that's right. Take your time then." Phineas said and then just simply hung up.**

"**What was that all about? Izzy, what's happening?" asked T.D., who was becoming suspicious.**

"**Nothing, just hold still, I'm almost finished."**

"**So, where are they?" asked Ferb.**

"**Isabella is getting T.D. ready." He said with a wide grin.**

"**Ready for what...?" asked Ferb, but he seemed to already have a certain idea of what was coming up.**

"**Ready for you!" Phineas said.**

"**Didn't you say I shouldn't make a move until we find out who Kyle is?" Ferb asked.**

"**Well, yeah that was the original plan, but Isabella and I talked and she said that she will only be willing to tell if she feels comfortable around you." He said with a nervous smile.**

"**Ugh, this is ridiculous. I haven't even **_**agreed**_** to all of this. And it sounds to me like all you interested in, Phineas, is who Kyle is." Ferb said, not looking too happy. **

"**Look, all I know is, this girl is absolutely perfect for you. I DO want to know who Kyle was, but honestly brother, I'm more interested in what **_**else**_** she can change about you." Phineas said with a huge grin.**

**Ferb was just about to ask questions but the gate made that familiar creaking noise and in came Isabella and…**

**T.D… she looked so different. Her hair was glossy and let down, her lips were light pink and the makeup that Isabella had used really made her eyes pop out. She was gorgeous but, not really happy looking, might he add. **

"**All right, listen!" T.D. started to shout. "SOMEBODY is going to tell me WHAT in the name of God, is going ON!"**

**Ferb chuckled. He couldn't help it; she was just so adorable when she was angry. How her tiny fists clenched up, how her eyes gave everyone a very dirty look and how at the end of the sentence, she would make a tiny growling noise; it was just so cute.**

"**Isabella, Phineas? Would you mind leaving for a few minutes, I need to talk to T.D. privately." Ferb said, his calm voice contrasting with T.D.'s earlier outburst.**

**T.D. watched, completely lost, Phineas and Isabella walk out of the gate with no argument.**

"**Whatever's going on, I know it was planned!" she shouted after the couple.**

**Once again, Ferb chuckled and patted the ground beside him, motioning T.D. to come and sit next to him.**

"**Sorry English boy, this damn skirt's too short… I can't bend down." She said. She had gone into that sentence with confidence but ended it in a low mumble and bright blush.**

**Ferb laughed out loud. "Yes… I suppose it is quite short."**

**But T.D. was not even smiling. She had no idea what was going on, she was wearing the world's most uncomfortable outfit and every time she blinked, her eyelids would stick because of the mascara.**

"**Ferb," she whispered irritated, "can you please tell me what's happening here."**

**Ferb pondered this question for a second and decided not to confess yet. He wanted to test her a little.**

"**I'll tell you, but first you have to tell me who Kyle is."**

**T.D. looked him in the eyes, rage burning up inside her.**

"**Look, I'm not trading a huge secret of mine for a dumb a stupid one that I won't probably even care about!" she said though clenched teeth. Now, she was mad.**

"**Hey, this secret just happens to be huge. It's probably even… more important than the 'Kyle' one."**

"**I doubt it" T.D. said as she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.**

"**Then tell me yours and I'll tell you mine after." Ferb said with a goofy smile.**

"**Look Ferb," T.D. said. She was starting to calm down and an amused smile was slowly appearing on her face. "I know you're trying to trick me… and you're failing, by the way."**

**Ferb stared at the floor. He knew she would too smart for it.**

"**But," she took a deep breath. "I'll tell you who Kyle is." **


	14. Chapter 14

**PNF Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 14**

**Ferb was shocked; he hadn't expected her to react that way.**

"**Um, T.D. you really don't need to tell me if you don't feel comfortable about it. I was joking..."**

**T.D. moved her gaze from the ground to Ferb's face. She smiled sweetly as tears filled up her eyes, waiting to drip down her face.**

"**No, I **_**want**_** you to know, Ferb." She said.**

"**Okay then. I'm all yours." Ferb said. Of course, **_**he**_** meant it in a completely different way.**

"**Oh my God, I can't believe she's actually going to tell him." Whispered Isabella to Phineas.**

**The couple was hiding behind the gate, listening to every word the other two were saying.**

"**This is wrong." Said Phineas. "We shouldn't be doing this."**

"_**This**_** was your idea!" Isabella whispered back.**

"**I know, I'm not saying we should stop doing it, I'm just pointing out that I am aware that what we are doing isn't very polite."**

"**You lost me." Isabella said and pushed her ear against the gate.**

"**Kyle was a guy I knew back home." T.D. said. "I was madly in love with him and he knew it." God she hated telling this story.**

**God Ferb hated listening to this. **

"**Anyway, long story short, we started going out at one point. I'm sure it didn't mean much to him at that time, but to me it meant the world. I really did love him deeply. I had stopped sleeping, eating and sleeping because of how love drunk I was." T.D. stopped; she knew the hard part was coming up.**

**Ferb hated seeing her in pain. Something that amazingly beautiful should never be in pain, it's just too much to bear for him. Every fiber in his being was telling him to just take her into his arms, but over the years he had learned to make those fibers shut up. But he had some trouble this time...**

"**And he left you..." The words came out of his mouth without his permission. They just did, he couldn't control it.**

**T.D. looked at him. "Yes, it was the end of summer and he told me he had to go back to his hometown. He never came back and I never saw him again... The end." She said and turned away from him. She did not want him to see her cry. **

**Ferb decided to just go with it. He got up and hugged her from behind. He didn't whisper, he talked in a medium tone voice, she wasn't a child, he could talk to her normally.**

"**Oh T.D., it's going to be okay. Things like this happen. You have to get on with your life and forget about it." He said. "I know it might be painful that he left you at the end of summer. And it might be even worse that he was never coming back...-"**

"**She's lying." **

**T.D. and Ferb turned to see the source of the voice that cut him off. **

**Isabella stood at the gate, Phineas behind him. She stepped into the yard and looked her sister straight in the eye.**

"**Why are you making that **_**rat bastard**_** sound like a total angel?" she asked T.D. angrily. Isabella looked frustrated with her sister.**

**T.D. did not say anything, she did not move either, but a frown formed on her forehead.**

"**You know what?" she yelled, "Why don't you tell him then." She stepped back, leaned on the tree, crossed her arms and gave Isabella a dirty look from which crystal tears were streaming down.**

"**Fine, I will." Isabella said her face red with rage. "Kyle **_**was**_** a guy T.D. knew back home. She met him last summer. They hung out and eventually started to be more than friends. That part's true." Isabella said, taking a deep breath.**

"**But he wasn't from s different town." She continued. "Kyle was a guy who went to a different school than T.D. They had met at some kind of camp. That part, T.D. did not mention." She said glancing at her half sister for 2 seconds.**

"**Anyway," the raven haired girl went on. "T.D. had fallen hard for this guy. Really hard. But we couldn't say the same for him." She paused and then continued. "Kyle was the sort of guy who would walk around shirtless, because he **_**knew**_** he was good looking. It was kind of obnoxious, to be honest." Isabella stopped and looked around at her friends. Ferb was listening intently, obviously waiting for the part where everything went wrong and Phineas was just expressionless. **

"**So at the end of summer, Kyle did leave her, that's all true. BUT, why did he leave her? Well let me tell you, that asshole told my sister that she wasn't pretty enough for him. That there were nicer girls back at his school, he told her that she was just some summer crush or something. So there, that's the real story. That's why, I hate Kyle and he should die." **

**Isabella ended her story and looked at Ferb. His jaw had dropped a little and he looked utterly shocked. But then Isabella saw something glimmer in his eye. Something that wasn't there before, Ferb definitely did not look okay. She kept watching as Ferb slowly shut his mouth and yelled, very loud.**

"**He said WHAT!"**

**Everyone was startled and was staring at him. T.D. had even jumped up and was standing only a meter away from him now.**

"**Did he actually say that she wasn't gorgeous?" Ferb said, pointing at T.D. No one answered him, I mean, what could they possibly say. "I would've totally understood the guy if he was sick and tired of her babbling, if he was just so annoyed of the fact that she can't take two steps without falling, if he hated that she would brake everything including herself, even if he didn't like how she was very hard headed... BUT he had no right to even TRY and question how... perfect...how pretty..." He didn't even bother finish the sentence. He grabbed her arm, pulled her to him and kissed her hard. T.D. whimpered a little at first but then she relaxed and put her arms around his neck as his hands slowly slid down to her waist causing her to shiver. **

**T.D. felt his hot breath inside her mouth, she also heard the very soft moans he was making... or was that her? Either way... this moment couldn't have been more perfect. Wait, yes it could have... if they were actually **_**alone.**_** But that didn't really matter.**

**Isabella pulled Phineas toward the gate.**

"**Come on, I think we should leave."**

**Phineas nodded and followed her to her house, hoping for some more action himself. Seeing his brother suck face really made him feel uncomfortable, so he needed something to get his mind off of it. And what better way to do that then for him to suck face as well.**

**When the kiss finally broke, T.D. looked up at Ferb and smiled.**

"**You taste like vanilla." Ferb said.**

"**And you taste like coconuts." T.D. said with a small giggle.**

"**Oh ha ha, very funny palm tree joke." Ferb said rolling his eyes. **

**T.D. giggled again and leaned in for another kiss. This time, it was more passionate. It started out normally, but then she felt Ferb's tongue roll over her lips, asking them to part. And so they did. **

**Ferb slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored. T.D. let out a soft moan involuntarily which caused Ferb to smile. T.D. took that opportunity and explored his mouth. The kiss was marvelous and both of them never wanted it to end. But they were interrupted.**

"**Oh mom! T.D. and Ferb are going at it in the yard!" A familiar voice spoke from behind the screen door. Ferb turned to see his sister, Candace smiling jokingly and waggling her eyebrows.**

**T.D. blushed wildly and Ferb rolled his eyes.**

"**Don't worry, I'm kidding mom isn't not home... but she will be, so careful." And she was gone. **

**Ferb looked down at T.D.; she was still staring at the door. Might as well, he thought. He picked her up like a bride and took her inside.**

"**Ferb put me down! I can walk...this time!**

**Ferb chuckled. "Yes, I know you can, but this is much more fun."**

**T.D. decided not to argue and just smiled. Ferb carried her up to his room and plopped her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her.**

**After a while, he slowly pulled away.**

"**You know you're beautiful." Ferb said.**

"**And you're the hottest palm tree I've ever seen." T.D. said smiling and pulling him down by his shirt.**

**He kissed for a few more seconds and then pulled away again.**

"**So I've been told." He said and kissed her softly. **


End file.
